


when feeling out of sight

by Sunshineditty



Series: Sonnet 43 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she truly wants him for more than a night’s sport, she should continue, push him as hard as she’s pushes for peace between the Circle Mages and the rest of Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when feeling out of sight

He hates how comfortable she seems in the Trevinter’s company.  
  
He doesn’t mean to spy upon them, but they’re almost directly below his office, a board between them, while goblets of wine dangle from relaxed fingertips.  
  
She’s never at such ease in his company, that’s for sure. Her bright eyes are always searching, searching for something he knows he cannot give into. Doesn’t dare to. She has accepted his carefully worded rejections, turned away from her flirtatious gestures, and only attends upon him whenever the War Council convenes. This is what Cullen wants, plans for, yet he’s dissatisfied.  
  
 _Hurt._  
  
If she truly wants him for more than a night’s sport, she should continue, push him as hard as she’s pushes for peace between the Circle Mages and the rest of Thedas. Cullen dully acknowledges he’s unfair, but he cannot reconcile his needs with his knowledge and sleep at night. His sheets bear testament to what his body yearns for and he flushes in the morning because he’s years away from a trembling youth upon the cusp of manhood.  
  
The evidence doesn’t lie, however, and his breath rasps in his chest even as he swells in his breeches as a careless breeze strokes her hair, lifting it away like a veil from her face. He’s seen a portrait of a younger her when her tresses were the color of deepest shadows; it lightened after the Conclave explosion, she explained once, intimating her brief touch with the Fade had changed more than just her magic.  
  
The call of one of his men jars him from his contemplations and Cullen sullenly turns from the view and returns to duty.  
  
A duty that hangs heavier with every delighted laugh in the company of another man.  
  



End file.
